1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to encoding and decoding video.
2. Description of the Related Art
As hardware for reproducing and storing high resolution or high quality video content is being developed and supplied, a need for a video codec for effectively encoding or decoding the high resolution or high quality video content is increasing. From among compression techniques of video codecs, transformation and inverse transformation are indispensible techniques.
In a related art video codec, video is encoded according to a limited encoding method based on a macroblock having a predetermined size.